Love at first sight
by flora swan
Summary: Bella moves away when Jacob said that they couldn't be friends anymore. She goes to a bar when she left but gets attacked and Klaus saved her. They fell in love. She gets pregent and she leaves to protect her baby but every time she gets stopped. Will she escape him or not
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

I was unable to move from where I stood. I stared at the little house; it looked to small to hold four large boys and two large men. there was no reaction inside. No flutter at the edge of the curtain. No sound of voices or movements. it faced me vacantly

The rain started to drizzle. stringing here and there against my skin. I couldn't take my eyes of the house. Jacob would come back, he had too

The rain picked up and so did the wind. The drops were no longer falling from above they slanted at an angle from the west. I could smell the brine from the ocean. My hair whipped in her face. sticking to the wet place and tangling in my lashes. I waited

Finally the door opened, and I take a step forward in relief

Billy rolled his chair into the door frame. I could see no one behind him

"Charlie just called, Bella.. I told him you were on your way home" his eyes were full of pity

The pity made it final somehow, I didn't comment. I just turned robotically and climbed in my truck. I'd left the windows open and the seats were slick and wet. it didn't matter. I was already soaked

'not so bad! not so bad!' My mind tried to comfort me. It was true. This wasn't as bad. This wasn't the end of the world, not again. This was just the end of what little peace there was left behind. That was all

'Not as bad!' I agreed, then added 'but bad enough'

I'd thought Jake had been healing the hole in me or at least plugging it up, keeping it from hurting me so much. I'd been wrong. He'd just been covering out his hole, so that I was now riddled though like Swiss cheese. I wondered why I didn't crumble into pieces

Charlie was waiting on the porch. As I rolled to a stop, he walked out to meet me

"Billy called, he said you got in a fight with Jake - said you were pretty upset" he explained as he opened my door for me

Then he looked at my face, a kind of horrified recognition registered in his expression. I tried to feel my face from the inside out, to know what he was seeing. My face felt empty and cold, and I realised what it would remind him of

"That's not exactly how it happened" I muttered

Charlie put his arm around me and helped me out of the car. He didn't comment on my sodden clothes

"Then what did happen?" He asked when we were inside

He pulled the ofghan off the back of the sofa as he spoke and wrapped it around my shoulders. I realised I was still shivering

My voice was lifeless "Sam Uley says Jacob can't be my friend anymore"

Charlie shot me a strange look "who told you that?"

"Jacob" I stated, though that wasn't exactly what he'd said. It was still true

Charlie's eyebrows pulled together "you really think there's something wrong with the Uley kid?"

"I know there is. Jacob wouldn't tell me what, though"

I could hear the water from my clothes dripping to the floor and splashing on the lineleum "I'm going to go change"

Charlie was lost in thought "okay" he said absolutely

I decided to take a shower because I was so cold, but the hot water didn't seem to affect the temperature of my skin. I was still freezing when I gave up and shut the water off. In the sudden quiet, I could hear Charlie talking to someone downstairs. I wrapped a towel around me, and cracked the bathroom door

Charlie voice was angry "I'm not buying that. It doesn't make any sense"

It was quiet then, and I realised he was on the phone

A minute passed

"Don't you put this on, Bella!" Charlie suddenly shouted

I jumped. when he spoke again, his voice was careful and lower "Bella made it very clear all along that she and Jacob were just friends... well, if that was it, then why didn't you say so at first? No, Billy, I think she's right about this... because I know my daughter, and if she says Jacob was scared before" he was cut off mid-sentence, and when he answered he was almost shouting again

"What do you mean I don't know my daughter as well as I think I do!" He listenered for a brief second, and his response was almost too low for me to hear "if you think I'm going to remind her about that, then you had better think again. She's only just starting to get over it, and mostly because of Jacob, I think. If whatever Jacob is going on with this Sam character sends her back into that depression, then Jacob is going to have to answer to me. You're my friend, Billy, but this is hurting my family"

There was another break for Billy to respond

"You got that right - those boys set one toe out of line and I'm going to know about it. We'll be keeping an eye on the situation, you can be sure of that" he was no longer Charlie; he was chief Swan now

"Fine. Yeah. Goodbye" the phone slammed into the cradle meaning he hunged up the phone on him

I tiptoed quickly access the hall into my room. Charlie was muttering angrily in the kitchen

So Billy was going to blame me. I was leading Jacob on and he'd finally had enough

I walked over to my bed and picked up a picture of me and Jacob as we were kids

"Bells" I heard Charlie call out to me

I didn't answer him as tear were rolling down my cheeks "Jacob, you can't do this to me" I whispered in a sad voice as I held the picture to my chest

The door opened

Charlie walks over and sits beside me with a sad look on his face

"Bells, this came for you" he gave me a letter. I opened the letter to see it was from college saying I got into college

The college I applied for was in Mystic Falls, Virginia

I looked at Charlie "I got accepted into College in Mystic Falls" I told him with a smile

"That's great! Are you going?" He asked me in happy voice

"I think it's for the best" I murmured, as I placed the photo down on the side "it starts next week" I informed him as I stood up from my bed "I'm going to bed"

Charlie leaves me alone

I put on my pyjamas on and got into bed. I fell asleep quickly


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning from the fire alarm going off so i shot out of bed. I ran downstairs to see my dad trying to cook breakfast. I walked into the kitchen "Dad, what are you trying to do?" I asked him in annoyed voice as I saw something burning in the pan

"I'm making us breakfast" Charlie told me with a smile "well trying to do it"

I walked over and picked up the pans. I placed them in the sink and put the taps on so the water can stop the strim coming from the pan then I turned to face my dad who was now looking nervous "how about we go to Sue's diner for breakfast" I suggested to him as I threw the food away in the bin

"That's fine with me" he said then left the kitchen to grab his coat and keys. He walks back into the kitchen with my and his coat. I take it and put on my coat "are you ready to go?" He asks when he saw I had my coat on

I nodded my head

I followed Charlie to the cruiser. We get in the car "what are you doing for your last days in Forks?" Charlie asked me as he started the engine and headed for La Push "I'm not sure yet" I told him as I looked out of the window "Does your friends know about you leaving for college?" He asks as he glanced at me quickly "Yes they do" I told him "they want to spend sometime with me before I go" I said with a small smile on my face

We reached the diner

I get out of the car to see my friends outside the diner. I turned to face Charlie "I meet you in there" I told him, I watched him go inside the diner. I walked over to them "hey Angela, hey guys" I called out to them as I reached them "hey Bella" they said to me "so what are we going to today?" I asked Angela "we're going to First Beach for a party for you" she said with a smile "alright! I'm having breakfast with my dad, I get a ride with you" I told her as I headed inside to see Charlie sitting at a booth

I walk over to him but as I was passing I saw Sam and his gang who was looking at me "what are you looking at" I commanded in angry voice which made them look away quickly. I carried on walking over to Charlie to see him looking at the menu which I was glad that he didn't see that "Dad, I'm going to head over to First Beach with Angela and the others after this" I informed him "what time does your plane take off" he asked me as he looked up from the menu "about five o'clock" I replied with a smile

Sue walks over to us "hey Charlie! hey Bella! What can I get you?" She asked with a smile on her face "hey Sue, I'll have a full English breakfast" Charlie ordered "I'll have egg, sausage, tomatos, mushrooms, hash browns and French toast" I said to her as I looked at the menu

Sue walk off to do our orders

I stood up "I'm going to order a Diet Coke" I informed him as I saw him give me a confuse look "can you get me a cup of tea" he said so I nodded my head at him

I walked over to the counter "what can I get you?" The waitress asked me "can I have a Diet Coke and a cup of tea with one sugar" I replied to her "sure" she walks away to get the drinks

"Bella can I talk to you" I heard so I turned around to come face to face with Sam "no, I don't want to talk to you" I told him in angry voice with narrow eyes "Bella please" Sam said in a calm voice "just go" I told him in annoyed voice "Bella" he got cut off

"leave her alone Sam, unless you leaving Emily for her" I turned around to see the waitress retuned with our drinks with narrow eyes "stay out of this Leah! This is between me and Bella" Sam ordered her with a timber voice "there nothing to discuss" with that I walked away with the drinks

I walked over to see that our breakfast has arrived "what was that about?" Charlie questioned me "he wanted to talk to me but I walked away" I replied as I gave him his drink "ok" he let it for me. We started eating our breakfast in quiet. I finished first "I'd be right back" I said as I stood up

I walked over to the counter again "Leah" I said as I reached her "yeah" she said with her back to me "I wanted to thank you for helping me with Sam" Leah turns around to see me standing there "no problem beside I want him to suffer for what he did to me" she informed me "you two were together!" I said to her "yeah till my cousin came along and takes him from me" Leah told me then stormed away

I turned around to see my dad going outside so I followed him "Dad, I see you later" I called out as I walked over to Angela's car and got in the passenger side

She drives to First Beach

Five minutes later

I get out and walked over to the others so I sat down on the sand "Bella, do you want to go into the water" Jessica asked me "I haven't got a swim suit" I replied just as Angela pulled out a swim suit "alright" I take it and quickly changed then we went into the water and started swimming around

I got bored and walked over to Angela and Jessica so I sat down next to them "I'm going to miss this" I said as I laid down on the towel

"Bella" I heard someone shouted my name

I looked up to see Sam and his gang standing there "you again! What do you want?" I angrily said as I stood up "we're need to talk in provide" Sam didn't wait for an answer and walked off with his gang following him "I'll be right back" I followed them further down the bench

We stopped walking when we were further away from everyone "what do you want?" I commanded in annoyed voice "Bella, you can't leave" Sam said to me "well I am" I walked away and leaves the First Beach with Angela

Two hours later

My plane landed and got into a taxi "where to miss?" The driver asks me "to Mystic Falls hotel" I replied with a smile so he drives and parked outside the hotel "thank you" I paid him and gets out of the taxi. I walked inside and booked a room

I walked into the room I'm staying in so I quickly change into my pyjamas then I get in bed and falls asleep


End file.
